


Let's Go to the Pool

by feminismintensifies



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Cisswap, M/M, Other, the hanjoo is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminismintensifies/pseuds/feminismintensifies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cisswap hanjoo go to the pool ??? idk it was sitting in my docs n i didnt proof read so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Pool

“Byungjoo,” Hansol whined from her spot sitting cross-legged on the floor, right where the weak and stuttering excuse for an aircon blew barely-cold air. Despite being in the coolest spot in their shared apartment, she still had a thin sheen of perspiration covering her skin. “Let’s go to the pool.”

Byungjoo sighed and dropped the cup she had been washing exasperatedly in the sink, stomping over to stop under the archway between the kitchen and living room. Her skin was flushed from a combination of the heat and her frustration with her flatmate.

“Maybe if you helped me with some cleaning,” she huffed, aggressively drying her hair with the dish towel she had in hand, “we could get done faster and even go to the pool. Aren’t you supposed to be doing the laundry, anyway? We have no clean clothes.”

“Joo,” Hansol groaned, dramatically throwing herself back on the hardwood floor and spreading her bare limbs. She reveled in the coolness of the surface until she was hit in the face with Byungjoo’s dish towel. Hansol dragged the cloth away from her face just in time to see the younger girl walking back into the kitchen while tying her long hair into a bun to get it off her sweaty neck.

Hansol reluctantly dragged herself to her feet and whined as she left the direct stream of air. She came to a complete stop when she made it to the open door of the laundry room and was overwhelmed with the sweltering heat. It was the hottest room in the entire apartment.

She walked into the room, sagging under the oppressive heat. She looked through the clear door of the washing machine and saw there were washed clothes inside. She should move them into the dryer, but that would take forever. Peeking behind her to be sure Byungjoo hadn’t come out of the kitchen, she turned to knob of the washer to a normal wash and started it before rushing out of the hot room as fast as possible.

Hansol ambled into the kitchen and to Byungjoo at the sink to adhere her heated body against the younger girl’s back.

“Don’t touch me, I’m sweaty, it’s gross,” Byungjoo said, gently elbowing Hansol in the ribs.

“It’s too hot,” Hansol agreed, squeezing the other girl around the waist. She blew on Byungjoo’s neck, bare with her hair in a bun and wearing only a camisole. The blonde shivered in response. Hansol watched the beading sweat run down from where Byungjoo’s hair met her nape, kissing it away when it reached the end of her neck.

“We can go to the pool after I finish the dishes,” Byungjoo rushed to say, skin growing even redder from her ears all the way to the spot Hansol’s lips still touched. She grinned into the hot skin before unsticking herself and calling a thank you as she made her way to collect the things they would need to bring with them.

In a few minutes, Hansol reentered the kitchen with a large tote bag, towels peaking out of the top and sunglasses perched on her nose. Byungjoo had just turned the water off and set the last dish in the drying rack. As soon as she turned around, Hansol was shoving a pair of sunglasses on her too.

“I wanted to put on makeup...” Byungjoo mumbled, reaching to take the shades off.

“We’re going to the pool, Byungjoo. Why would you need makeup?” Hansol scoffed. “It’s 10:45 in the morning on a Monday, no one’s going to be there. There’s no one to get made up for, you look fine.”

Byungjoo pouted, tilting her head down to stare at Hansol over the dark glasses.

“Don’t look at me like that,” the elder said, squishing Byungjoo’s cheeks between her thumb and fingers. "It'll be fine. We'll cool off and leave once people start getting there, okay?" The slightly taller girl nodded as well as she could with Hansol's hand gripping her cheeks.

The hand dropped from Byungjoo's face, reaching instead for her hand and lacing their fingers as she was pulled along to the front door. Byungjoo vehemently blamed the heat rushing to her face on the fact that it was several degree hotter outside of their apartment.

The community pool was only around the corner, but the walk there was a hot, humid hell; Byungjoo couldn't remember ever sweating this much in her entire life. Their linked hands were getting clammy, but Hansol wouldn't let go and Byungjoo didn't really mind as much as she pretended to.

Despite Hansol's reassurances, there were already people at the pool. These were a woman and her two children, but were people nonetheless and Byungjoo could feel her mouth set itself into a pout.

Hansol lets go of her hand to set the bag down next to one of the few sparse beach chairs around the pool area, and the younger girl makes to sit in the chair but Hansol grabs her forearm and pulls her back to her feet before she can properly sit.

"What are you doing?" The shorter of the two looks over the sunglasses that had almost managed to slip completely off of her nose. Byungjoo takes them off for her, folding the legs in with one hand and tossing it on top of their bag.

"Sitting down?"

"We came here to swim, though," Hansol says blankly. Her unwavering stare was becoming unnerving.

"There are people here, I look a mess, I," before Byungjoo could finish her sentence, she was being grappled towards the water, sunglasses, flip-flops and all falling over the edge of the pool and Hansol coming in right on top of her. Both of them break the surface seconds later, sputtering for air.

"I got water in my nose," Byungjoo wails and weakly shoves Hansol away, looking around for the sunglasses no longer on her face. They're sinking slowly and she manages to catch the before they make it low enough for her to have to dive after them.

She trudges through the low water to the edge of the pool, ready to climb out when she get pulled back again by her pun.

"Nice try, you're not getting out of this pool."

"But the sunglasses! And my flip flops!" Byungjoo whines petulantly. Hansol takes the glasses and then bends down, plunging under the water the grab Byungjoo's ankles one by one to remove her flip flops. She comes back up and carelessly tosses both things at the bag. Byungjoo cringes, but doesn't hear the crack of sunglasses on concrete and assumes they landed safely on top of the bag. 

"Problem solved." Hansol's smile was much too smug and self satisfied for Byungjoo's taste.  
"You're ridiculous," she said, trying hard not to smile back despite herself. She lunged for Hansol with the intention of shoving her head under the water. Unfortunately, despite her small appearance, Hansol was pure muscle and Byungjoo didn't stand a chance.

The small scream she let out when Hansol caught her by the underarms echoed through the mostly empty community pool. The blonde quickly wound her arms around Hansol's neck, pleading with her eyes.

"Hansol, Hansol- stop, oh my god, that lady and her kids are looking at us, they're going to leave because of us," she frantically whispered, eyes flickering back and forth between Hansol's face and the death glare the women was giving from the other side of the pool.

"Good," was all the reply Byungjoo was given before she was being plunged underwater a second time. She reached for the hair at Hansol's nape, but it was too short for her to get a grip so she dug her nails into the skin instead. Rather than Hansol letting go, however, her grip on Byungjoo became vice-like. Byungjoo began thrash her legs and kneed Hansol in the ribs in the process, but it achieved the goal as she was let up to gasp for air.

“You’re terrible,” Byungjoo says between breaths and makes as quickly as possible for the edge of the pool to push herself out.

“And you’re stronger than you look,” Hansol wheezed, holding her ribs and making no attempt to again trap Byungjoo in the pool.


End file.
